Quest for Haruko, The
by Thantos
Summary: 6 years have passed since Haruko left, and Naota has taken his own Hyperflight Vespa to search for her in the deepness of space. This picks up right when Naota finds Haruko...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own FLCL or anything, well I do own the DVD's becuase I paid for them, but other than that I own nothing.

Note: This combines the endings of the FLCL Manga, and the FLCL Anime. Allow me to explain: In the FLCL Manga Naota is left a Hyperlfight Vespa by Haruha, Raharu's superior, and in the anime he is left Haruko's bass guitar. So, I'm combining the two to explian why my Naota has both a bass, and a hyperlfight Vespa. Enjoy, and review. Thank you. Also, dpeending upon the reviews, and such I may make another chapter. Got any ideas anyone?

_**The Quest for Haruko**_

_It's been six years since I've seen her, and for six years I've been waiting, but that all changes, now. I've been following rumors about a mychevious, crazy, manipulative woman wielding a double necked bass guitar. Today I've finally caught up with her..._

Scene opens over a dusty red planet, buffeted by high speed winds, and dust storms. The camera zooms in to the exterior of a simple metel building. Outside we see a yellow Vespa. Cut to interior.

"..and ya'know what he did once I caught up with him?"

_The woman pauses waiting for a reply from the pale skinned bartender who's wiping a dirty glass. _

"No, what did he do?"

_The tone in the being's voice indicates he's heard the story before, and that he knows the answer, but this doesn't stop the woman from telling him anyways._

"HE DISAPPEARED. All those years of searching, and he just poofs right out of exsistance! He left me all alone..."

_The pink haired woman starts to cry. Buckets of tears stream down her cheeks. The bartender moves over to her, and palces his hand over her's._

"Well, what about that one perosn you're always tlaking aobut...Nao..."

_The pink haired woman suddenly perks up, and stops crying._

"Naota? No, I haven't seen him in so long, and he probebly hates me for leaving him."

_The faint sound of a small 4 stroke motor is heard outside the small bar. The sound comes closer, and closer, and then cuts out all togather. Slowly the door opens revelaing a being of six fett tall wearing some kind of space suit, and there's something slug over his back wrapped in cloth. The pale skinned bartender turned his face towards the newcomer._

"Sit anywhere you like. I'll be with you in a minute."

_The suited man sits down at the far end of the bar away from the pink haired woman. He obviusly didn't see her due to his obscured vision becuase of the darkened glass on the space suit's helmet._

"What'll ya have?"

_A mechancialized voice answers back. _

"I'm looking for this woman..."

_The suited figure drops a photo of Haruko on the bar. The bartender coyly peeks at it before answering._

"That's her down at the end of the bar. Look, if it's about money I can pay for whatever she's done."

_The suited man, ignores the bartender, walks down to the other end of the bar where Haruko is sitting, and his mechanicalized voice cuts thorugh the quiet air like a knife._

_"_Raharu alias Haruko alias..."

_Haruko's voice comes back in the classic "I don't care" tone._

"Look, I get the point. If you're here for that fat slimeball of a shopkeeper's money you can tell him to piss off. I'm not paying. The shop was like that before I came through, and another thing..."

_Haruko is cut off mid-setence as a musical hum fills the air. The clothed object that was on the suited man's back was declothed and hanging in mid-air right where her head had been. Haruko flies back five feet, and down to the ground. The suited man lifts her up, and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatos. The bartender stands there speechless. The suited man walks out the door with the incapasitated Haruko over his shoulder. The sound of a small 4- stroke engine fills the errie silence, and it grows fainter until it has faded completly._

Some time passes, and the camera cuts to the interior of what we can ssume is a hotel room. We see Haruko handcuffed to some kind of alien radiator. The space suit that the man had been wearing who hit her was now crumpled on the floor, and the helmet is lying half-hazzardly on a chair. The guitar used to knock Haruko out sits gleaming in a corner. Obviously the new owner cares for the object a great deal. Haruko beigns to have stirrings of consciousness.

"Ugh, what hit me...?"

_The sound of running water cuts out, and a six foot tall man with blakc hair, and blue eyes emergess from an ajoining room_.

"I did."

"Who are you?"

_Haruko stares grogelly at her abducter, but she doesn't recognize him._

"Let me give you a hint."

_The man casually walks over to the Blue & White Rickenbacker 4003. He picks it up by the neck, and swings it aorund connecting the other end with Haruko's head. The same low bass tone fills the small room._

"Ow!"

_Haruko looks at her attacker, there's something familier, but it's like trying to recall a dream all hazy and disjointed._

"Figure it out yet?"

_Haruko remember's the guitar it's standard issue Galatic Police Botherhood, but no there's something special about this guitar sometihng she should remember._

"You're with the Galatic Botherhood aren't you? Thought you'd bring in enemy number one, huh? Well, it ain't gonna happen!"

_Her voice slowly rises in anger. She beigns struggling with the handcuffs at her back, but before she can do too much she's hit agian by the end of the guitar._

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. slight pause How could you?"

_There's a slight string of sadness in the man's tone._

_ Haruko's thoughts: Forgotten? Forgotten what? Is this some Brotherhood stooge who expects me to remeber everything I've done. Did I hurt him somehow? No, I'd remember hurting a member of the Brotherhood. No, something's different he's not..._

_Haruko has a flash of insight, or more specifically a memorary six years ago a top a giant iron._

_"I love you." _

_The man's voice brings her back out of her memoraries._

"..after all the times you hit me with this thing...I..."

"Naota?"

_Haruko says in a timid inquisitive voice. She shuts her eyes waiting to feel the sting of the guitar, but this time it's different. Sure, there's still the sound of the guitar hitting something, but it wasn't her head. She opens her eyes to see the black haired man before her, with tears welling up in his dark blue eyes. He rushes towards her, and embraces her in a strong bear hug._

"I.. sniffle ..knew you wouldn't forget."

_Haruko is stunned , and speechless something that doesn't happen to her, ever. Naota was the last perosn she expected to see, but in a way she had wanted to see him. She had tohught aobut going bakc to Earth several times, but she couldn't overocme her guilt at leaving him broken and alone. A quiet silence filled the room, and Haruko was the first to break it._

"Naota?"

"Yea?"

"Well, it's nothing really, but WHY AM I HANDCUFFED TO THIS THING?"

"Oh, I didn't want you running away until you ofund out who I was."

"Oh, WELL DO YOU TIHNK YOU CAN UNCUFF ME?"

"Um, sure."

_Naota fumbles with the handcuff's keys for a minute before finally undoing the lock. Haruko rubs her wrist trying to ease the pain. This time Naota breaks the silence._

"So, did you find Atomsk?"

"Yea, and he disappeared."

"He left you, again?"

"Yea, but this time it was a permanent deal. He's gone. Forever."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"So, how come you didn't come back after he died, or whatever?"

_Haruko paused again. She was battling all the possible answers she could give to somehow explain it in ways he'd understand._

"I felt guilty about leaving you, Naota. I really did, and I was afraid you'd be mad at me, and wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I could never be mad at you Haruko."

"Really? What about when I hit you in the head all those times?"

"Well, I used to get mad about that, but after you left the town just kinda dried up. My dad left one day for a new job in Tokyo, and my grandfather stayed in Mabase to run the shop, and coach baseball."

"And what about you Naota where'd you go?"

"I stayed in Mabase."

"Why? I thought you said it was boring."

"It was, but I stayed in case you ever came back. I was afraid that if I left you'd come back, and then you'd never find me."

"So, Naota how'd you get so far out here?"

"Oh, well, after you left your superior Haruha came by, and she left me a Hyperlfight Vespa like your's. She told me how to ride it, and that I'd eventually be able to go out and find you."

"Haruha, huh? Was she weairng a bunny suit when she came to see you?"

"Yea, why?"

_Haruko smilies. A big michevious smile._

"She's been stealing my clothes, again."

"Huh?"

_Naota says all confused._

"Oh? Didn't you know she's my twin sister."

"Your sister? Wait! You have a sister! How oculd your parents put up with two of you!"

"Gee, you sure know how to flatter a girl Tak-kun. It really wasn't that hard I mean when two people love eachother...They...well...furi curi."

"Oh, God not this again. Can't we ever have a normal conversation?"

"Conversation, alienation, japanimation, nationalization,. EMc2"

_Haruko had begun dancing aorund as she said this, and before they both knew it they were on top of the bed in the hotel room._

"Well, Naota you've got me all to yourself. What're ya gonna do?"

_Haruko said in a sexy hushed tone._

"I...I..."

_Haruko shuts Naota up by kissing him._

Fade out.

"Ugh, what time is it? What did I do last night?""

_Haruko looks aorund the room all sleepish her clothes are strewn about the room, along with a few of Naota's. She smilied a wicked smile._

"Oh yea..."

_Haruko looked over at the sleeping Naota. Guys were all the same. Heavy sleepers afterwards. She'd change that. Quietly Haruko got out of the bed, and went over to her old guitar. Hoisting it up over her head she cackled._

"WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUPPP."

_Wham. The guitar came crasihng down on the bed next ot Naota. A crashing sound was heard, and up jumped Naota from the pile of rubble that was once a bed._

"WHAT"D YA DO THAT FOR?"

"I wanted to wake you up."

_Said Haruko in a pouty puppy dog tone._

"Couldn't you have nudged me like a normal...Oh, right."

"Come on."

_Haruko said gathering up her clothes, and putting them on._

"Where are we going?"

_Naota replied sleeply rubbing one eye. Haruko didn't repsond she was looking for her shirt, and was tearing up the room in the process._

"Um, Haruko?"

_Haruko stopped her frantic search to look at Naota. He was pointing at her shirt that was tossed on a chair._

"Ah ha!"

_Haruko screamed as she lept across the room towards her shirt._

Time passes.

_Haruko was sitting outside the hotel on Naota's puttering Hyperforce Vespa. She was picking her nose in tpyical Haruko fashion. A door is heard slamming as Naota comes out putting on a shirt._

"There you are my little Tak-kun."

"Hey, only I drive...Ahhh!"

_Naota was cut off mid-sentence as Haruko grabbed his wrist, and gunned the motor. Naota hung on to Haruko's waist for dear life. I mean sure, he had driven the Vespa at speeds much faster than this, but there was sometihng crazy about Haruko's driving, but it was something that he liked. The craziness._

"Where are we going, Haruko?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are we leaivng?"

"Because."

_The Vespa seemed to hit the magical speed nessacary to carry it out into space, and as it lifted off the gorund Naota couldn't hlep but feel happy. For once in his life since that time six years ago he felt, alive._


	2. Chapter 2

To my Reviewers:

SinxEnvvy: I hope this is a soon enough update for you. Sorry, but I've been really busy doing the boring mundane life of a college student.

Deh Vap: Here's another chapter I hoep you like it.

FlamingMoons: Thanks, for the kind words. Fooly Cooly!

Revan297: Yea, it has taken me awhile to think of anything, and I hope this chapter turns out as well as the first. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or anything related to it. I am; however, left-handed.

_**The Quest for Haruko**_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting some friends?**_

Scene: Open Space the camera is pulled far back showing various stars, and nebulas. Shining silver "star" is seen moving across the vastness of space. The camera cuts into a close up of Haruko's face. She is driving Naota's Vespa while he sits asleep on the back.

_Haruko gets a mischievous grin on her face and she suddenly veers the Vespa into a hard right turn. The Vespa seems to be heading towards a shiny green world with lots of orbiting communication satellites, and a couple of small moons. A static voice comes over the Vespa's radio..._

"Incoming Hyper flight Vespa, identify yourself."

_Haruko puts on the most serious face she can manage, and in the calmest voice replies._

"Superior Haruha."

"Haruha, why didn't you file a flight plan? sigh Okay, I'll let you off this time, but don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Sure thing, chief."

_Haruko smiles as she banks the Vespa and readies it to enter the atmosphere. There's a slight bump as the vehicle displaces air molecules, and slows down speed. This slight bump seems to have been enough to wake Naota. He wakes up groggily._

"Hey, where are we?"

"Home."

_Naota seems to have perked up, and he begins looking around, but his excitement fades as he realizes this isn't Earth._

"No, we're not."

_He says rather depressed._

"Well, I meant that I'm home."

"Oh, whatever."

"Don't whatever me Tak-kun!"

_Haruko begins weaving the Vespa into a series of tight nauseating turns. Naota begins screaming as he has trouble holding onto Haruko._

"Okay, I'm sorry! I take it back!"

_Haruko stops weaving the Vespa around in the sky._

"That's better Tak-kun. I hope you're not this way when we visit my family."

"Your family! Why are we visiting them?"

"I want to show them my new toy."

_She says with a wicked smile. Haruko zooms the Vespa around some large buildings and other flying traffic before landing on a street. She stops the puttering Vespa in front of a convenience store, and puts down the kickstand. Except for the flying traffic and green sky this town looks like any town on earth. The buildings look the same, the language is the same, and except for flying vehicles this planet could pose as Earth. Naota looks at the sign of the building they've stopped outside of._

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to meet your family."

"We will, but I need to get a few things first."

_Naota follow Haruko into the store, but he quickly looses sight of her. He begins looking around._

"Haruk...Ash!"

_Naota is slammed in the side by a cart and he falls into its basket._

"Miss me Tak-kun?''

"Owl, why'd you hit me? Can't you just say 'Over here?' Like a normal person?"

"Now, where's the fun in that Tak-kun?"

_Naota opens his mouth to say something, but no sounds come out. She was right in some way, and if she did act like a normal person he wouldn't be here with her. Haruko madly pushes the cart through the store hitting displays of cans and a few other shoppers. Haruko rake sheer arm across an entire shelf, and dumps about 30 boxes of something into the cart, and on top of Naota._

"Hey at least let me get out first!"

_Haruko stops shoveling boxes into the cart and she lets Naota climb out._

"What is this stuff anyways?"

_Naota picks up a box and reads it, surprisingly enough the box is in English._

"Super spicy Curry? You guys have Super Spicy Curry out here?"

"Yeah. What did you think Earth was the only place to get it? Ha! Who do you think opened the first Curry business on your planet?"

"You mean you guys have been there before?"

"Yea, but I'll tell ya about it later."

_Haruko rakes about 30 more boxes into the cart before heading off to another isle. Naota runs to stay with her, and is shocked to see her picking up some pink hair dye, the same color as her hair._

"Ha! I knew you dyed your hair!"

_Haruko turns to face Naota._

"I'd think after last night you'd know that I don't."

_She smiles, and Naota blushes_

"So...if you don't dye your hair then who's it for?"

"My sister."

"But, her hair was the same as yours when I saw her."

"I betcha it wasn't. She can't get the shade right so I'm picking her up a box. Just in case."

"But why?"

"You'll find out."

_Haruko runs to another isle, and stuffs something in the cart under the boxes of Curry that Naota can't see. She winks at him, and then runs off to pay for her purchases. By the time Naota catches up with her all the items are already bagged up._

"Okay, miss that'll be 30 quints."

_Haruko gives Naota a sad puppy dog look._

"I don't have any money."

_Haruko doesn't let up, Naota sighs and pulls some money out of his pocket. The cashier looks at the money in his hand, and takes it. Haruko has a bewildered look on her face._

"_Where'd you get all that money?"_

"_From some jobs."_

"_It was porn wasn't it? Ha! I knew it."_

"_No, no it wasn't. It was just from some jobs I had to pick up out here so I could find you."_

"_Oh."_

_Naota looks at what must be around fifty bags of groceries, and stands there shocked that Haruko could buy so much stuff. Haruko grabs a single bag containing only two items leaving Naota with the task of carrying out around sixty boxes of Curry. Naota is slightly steamed at having to carry so much stuff and he intends to let Haruko have it later. _

_Haruko is sitting on the Vespa, head on the handle bars. The sack she was carrying is now gone, and Naota can see the hair dye sticking out of her pocket, and the other thing, well he doesn't see it. In fact he's completely forgotten about it. Naota drops the bags of Curry next to the Vespa._

"Haruko, how are we supposed to carry all this stuff?"

"What'd ya mean we? You're going to carry it."

"The hell I am!"

_Naota kicks one bag of Curry, sending its contents flying into the street. Haruko screams bloody murder and rushes to pick up the spilt boxes._

"What'd ya do that for?"

"I'm not your slave."

"Yes, you are, but only in the..."

"Shut-up."

"Aw, is little Naoty embarrassed?"

"No."

"Aw, you are. That's so cute. Anyways, we've only got a few blocks to go, and I even got us a cab."

_Naota notices a cab driver snickering at the little argument he just witnessed. Naota sighs in disgust, but he helps Haruko load up the Curry. Haruko opens up one door and Naota the other. They both sit next to each other in the back._

"So, where to?"

"Unit 238. Complex B."

"Alright."

_The cab speeds off down the road, and within five minutes it stops seemingly arriving at its destination._

"That'll be 174.50."

_Haruko says something to the cab driver as Naota stares in awe at the large building in front of him. The cab driver pops the trunk, and Haruko unloads the Curry, and then he speeds off._

"Come on."

_Haruko brushes past Naota, and heads into the building. Naota picks up as much to the Curie as he can and rushes to catch Haruko._


End file.
